Safe
by MetallicIllusionAlchemist
Summary: Edward Elric was finally safe. Parental!RoyEd, Elricest. Torture, Blood, Yaoi. ONESHOT


_**I don't own FMA, this is just me craving tortured Edo. Couldn't think of what to write and this is the result. Done while listening to Breath No More by Evanescence.**_

_It hurt._

Oh, god, it hurt so much. It wouldn't stop. The burning never went away. The blood kept flowing.

Edward screamed at that point, golden eyes flecked with a bloody red. He struggled at the bindings, earning another stab in his left arm. His automail had been removed in a painful matter. He knew the ports had almost been ripped out.

He fell silent, into whimpering, choked sobs. Why didn't the man just kill him already? He was already bleeding from multiple wounds, unable to do alchemy, his clothes were torn to shreds, and his vision was starting to go dark. _I can't go blind. I can't die. I have to help Al! I can't die here! Not like this!_ He began to struggle again, then gasped.

The knife was pressed against his neck, threatning to behead him. **"Stop moving and stay quiet."** The man hissed, his face close to Edward's. The man's breath smelled of alcohol and smoke. It made him sick, having to bear with that.

So, like a good little alchemist, he fell silent. The knife was moved away in a quick motion, leaving a shallow cut on his neck. _Oh god.._ Edward thought. _I'm bleeding.. From way too many places. I'm going to die now, aren't I? This is.. Where I end?_

It was then that he noticed the man was still busy with something. There were noises of metal clinking against metal, then the rough sound of a hammer. Edward's eyes widened, and he shut them tightly. _You're not.. You can't.._

He began to scream again, the man driving nails into his hand. He felt them going through to the otherside. A hand was placed over his mouth, and he heard laughter. Ed whimpered, tears streaming. _It hurt, so much. It hurt. It wouldn't stop. Just kept hurting.._

It was then that the blinding light burned in his vision. He heard screaming.. But this time it wasn't his. The man had moved away.. Was he the one screaming? Edward lied there, in a daze, unaware of what was going on. He shut his eyes, feeling the blood from his neck flow down to his chest.

Then it clicked.

Someone was calling for him..

His name?

_**"Ed! Fullmetal! Don't be dead now, after all we've gone through to find you! Goddamnit, Edward! Don't you dare die on me!"**_

Edward opened his eyes to see the angered yet relieved face of Roy Mustang hovering over him. Ed let out a soft whimper, but he didn't dare move. The smell of burnt flesh hung in the air. Had Roy killed that man?

He heard a snap as the bindings were burned away, then gave a small gasp as the nail was carefully removed. He was saved. Roy had saved him.

Unless it was one of his dreams.

It couldn't be.. It was too real to be a dream. Golden eyes stared blankly around the dark room, trying to figure out the difference between his dream world and reality.

Edward was aware of being lifted off of the table, and his head lolled against Roy's chest. He could hear the elder barking orders, while Edward continued to stare, golden orbs dead looking.

_**"Havoc! Call the infirmary, tell them they'll have a new patient tonight. Hawkeye! Alert Alphonse, tell him we've found his brother."**_

He was barely aware of Roy continuing to order the others around, before he shut his eyes, dropping into the darkness of sleep.

Safe.. He was safe now..

/I bleed, and I bleed, and I breathe, I breathe no more./

When Edward awoke again, he was heavily bandaged. There was a faint beeping noise, and the whiteness was almost blinding after the weeks of darkness. He blinked a few times, vision still blurred horribly. He was aware of another sitting by his bed.. Alphonse?

_**"Nii-san! You're awake! You're alive, thank god!"**_

He tried to pull a smile for his brother, tried to speak, to tell him that everything was okay. But words refused to come to his lips, denying him the reassurance he longed to give his Otouto.

There was no one else in the room, just the two brothers. Dead looking golden orbs shifted to gaze at Alphonse, who had a worried smile on his face.

_**"The Taisa told me he found you last night, I was so glad. I'd been trying to find you for so long.. I'm so sorry, Nii-san. I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner."**_

Edward didn't react as Alphonse took his bandaged hand, rubbing it gently, murmuring calming noises. Ed smiled slightly, then finally managed to open his mouth and speak.

**"Alphonse.."** He murmured, eyes half closed. He was so tired. More sleep, and then he'd get food, be there with his brother. **"...Not your fault.. Safe now.. Don't be..afraid.."**

_**"I'm not scared anymore, Nii-san.. Cause I know you're gonna be alright. You're gonna heal."**_

There was a pressure on his cheek.. Alphonse had kissed him? Edward smiled again, before dropping off into the darkness again.

Yes..

He was safe now..


End file.
